


summerbreak

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit, Whelp, analogical - Freeform, this is actually a headcannon thing that i can't be bothered to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "maybe uhh some precious college au analogical enjoying domestic life in summerbreak?" requested by anon on tumblr
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	summerbreak

**Author's Note:**

> pairing: analogical
> 
> au: college au
> 
> tw: sympathetic deceit
> 
> note: this is actually more of a headcannon thing, idk if i'll ever actually write this out

  * so Lo and Virge have been dating for about a year now, right?
  * they’re not like typical roomates or something, no
  * Lo rooms with Roman and their room is a constant mess™
  * like papers everywhere, countless coffee mugs, clothes, you name it
  * and Virge lives in an apartment near campus with Patton and Dee
  * ~~(“stop calling me Dee, it makes me sound nice and cute. my name is Decan!”)~~
  * and like those two are so overprotective™ over their small friend
  * ~~(“I’M 5'3”)~~
  * so when Logan wants to take Virgil on a small trip with him during summer, they’re livid ~~(not in a bad way)~~
  * “Virge, will you be alright?” “You don’t have to go, you know that.” “Did you pack enough — ?” etc.
  * but Virgil just ignores them and is excited for the trip since he hasn’t had any alone time with Logan in forever
  * and they just have a really good time?
  * like Lo takes him on cute dates at cool places they found
  * and they get promise rings????
  * coming back home, they have their honeymoon stage again, much to the annoyance of their friends



BONUS

  * Deceit freaks out and almost faints because he thought they got married
  * Roman having to hold Patton back from giving Logan “a talk” about not hurting Virge etc.
  * Lo and Ro eventually moving into an apartment too and taking in Logan’s little brother Remy because their parents suck
  * Rem and Virge getting along super well
  * ~~bi-weekly sleepovers~~




End file.
